Ravenclaw? What else?
by Moonlight the Eevee
Summary: When the hat said, 'not a bad mind either' Harry had asked to be placed anywhere but Gryffindor or Slytherin, but a place he could be himself. In Ravenclaw, he has one friend, but with the Triwizard coming to Hogwarts, he has a bad feeling. This is slash, and chapter four is based off of an episode of Criminal Minds. I have never been to one. Everything in this is Fictional, an FF
1. Chapter 1

The dark haired boy inhaled sharply as he sank to the floor. He would be leaving this house in just two hours. His family wouldn't be around for almost a year. He could have friends for once in his life. Only, that thought terrified him.

Several hours later, Harry Potter sat under the Sorting Hat, begging not to go to Slytherin or Gryffindor. Both boys he'd met terrified him. The redhead wouldn't stop staring, and the blond was rude and reminded him of his cousin.

"Fine then! RAVENCLAW!" The hall was silent as he sat down next to Terry Boot, who smiled.

"Hello, Harry! I'm Terry. Have you read the books yet?" Harry gave him a thankful look.

"Not really. I didn't have access to my school things before today. I barely got to look over the potions book. I think I'll like the class. I like to cook, and it's the closest thing I can get to science."

"What do you mean?"

"I was spending the last few minutes I could with my family." Harry lied.

"Oh, does that mean I get to fill you in on everything magical?"

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Harry flinched as he sat down next to Terry on the train. His whole body ached, but he couldn't do anything about it. Since they never made any promises to write, they hadn't tried to correspond to each other over summer breaks. In a way, Harry wanted his friend to save him, but in another, he did.

First year school had been a joke with Quirrel trying to steal whatever Dumbledore had hid. He'd been caught, and arrested, but he didn't live to see his trial. People stared at him as if Harry was the reason the man had been caught. The headmaster had sent disappointed looks at him all the time after.

Second year hadn't passed much differently. Only Lockhart was an idiot. His books should have been burned they were such an insult! Then when he had told Terry about the zoo incident. His friend took it in stride, and pointed out books he should look at. Then Ginny Weasley, the sister of the boy who creeped him out, was caught with a dangerous object. Once again the headmaster sent his upset stares.

Third year had been somewhat normal. His aunt had begrudgingly signed his consent form for the Hogsmead trips. Harry had officially blurred into the background. No one paid him much mind except when he would earn house points or trip over something. Even Snape, the potions master, seemed to accept who he was, and let go of whatever Harry seemed to do wrong. He was just another student. He was happy, and his housemates could see that. Eventually, Sirius Black was caught, and questioned under veritaserum and freed. Only then Harry was informed on who his godfather was. Unfortunately he was deemed unfit to care for a child.

Now they were on their way back for their fourth year. Harry could see his friend shooting his worried looks, but didn't ask what was wrong. He knew Harry wouldn't answer. They just read quietly, eating snacks from the trolley, and talking about nothing in peculiar. It was when a commotion came from outside their compartment did they open the door. Weasley and Malfoy were squaring off. Hermione Granger was trying to get the redhead to leave, but was failing. Harry backed away, so Terry took over.

"Oi, some of us are trying to read. Go somewhere else." The blue eyed boy said, glaring.

"What's it to you Boot? Go back to your boyfriend Potter and stay out of it!" Weasley snarled and Harry ceased breathing. His mind turning to what his uncle had told him over the last few years.

Gays were disgusting just like him.

No poofs could live in Private Drive.

"Harry? Harry! HARRY!" Harry flinched back, looking at his friend, scared. "Are you okay, mate?" The Gryffindors had left, but Malfoy was standing there. "Don't listen to the prick. Being gay is okay, I mean, wizards can get pregnant-"

"_What_?" Harry screeched, pale. Terry frowned while Malfoy gave a surprised look. "They don't tell us crap at school do they?"

"No. You have to find out yourself by going to Madam Pomfrey, parents, or books. Did you not know that?" Malfoy sneered, "who are you anyways? A mud-blood?" Harry glared at him.

"My name is Harry, and you know perfectly well who I am, Malfoy."

"There is no way you are Harry Potter. He's my age now!" Harry flinched back.

"Thanks for reminding me I'm the height of a first year! Get lost, I was happy being a shadow!" Malfoy frowned, but did as told. "This year isn't going good, Terry."

"Oh, would you relax?" The taller Ravenclaw pulled out a vile, "here, try that. It's my latest potion for the twins." By twins, he meant the Weasley twins, who they had been helping with pranking items since second year. "Don't worry, I tested it on mother." With a shrug, Harry downed the potion. Licking his lips, he smiled.

Until a sharp pain at the top of his head and base of his spin struck. He inhaled sharply, holding his breath until it passed. "Here!" Terry handed him a mirror. "What do you think?" Harry gaped. He had cat ears to match his hair. "You have to take the antidote, but I thought you'd like it."

"As long as I have the antidote by the last week of school." Harry agreed, smiling. "This is so cool! I love how my tail is! It looks like an Egyptian Mau's cat." Even his black hair had turned silver with black dots. "Thank you!"

"No problem...it kinda doesn't work unless you don't have an animagus form or a cat form."

"So I either don't have one or its a cat? Sirius won't like that."

"Who cares? He should like you for you, not because you are James Potter's son." Harry shrugged, and they changed into robes. Minutes later, they were at Hogwarts. After the sorting, and dinner, the Headmaster stood, eyes twinkling.

"This year, the Triwizard Tournament will take place, here in Hogwarts!" Excited whispers echoed as the man continued. Harry shook his head when his blue eyes lingered on him. "Finally, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody!" A man clanked in, shaking Albus Dumbledore's hand.

"Isn't that Alastor Moody?" Harry hissed to Cho Chang, an older Ravenclaw. She nodded, "why is he here? What's wrong with someone like Remus again?"

"You mean other than him being a Werewolf?" Harry flinched.

"He's my family, so watch your wording, Chang." Harry spat, "he was the best teacher we've had since I started here!"

"Leave Potter alone, Chang."

"He started it." Harry gave here a gape.

"What are we? Seven? I'm not playing who started it!" They were dismissed and he grabbed Terry's arm, dragging him to the commons. Knocking, they waited for the riddle.

"I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?"

"The letter 'e'." The teens said together, grinning as the door opened.

"Night Terry."

"Good night Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Harry yawned as he sat next to Terry. It was the day that the other schools would come. He was both excited and worried. He wasn't paid much attention to, even with the cat ears, but that was because the school was used to him by now. The new schools weren't. So people were going to stare, and that worried him.

"Mornin' Har." Terry muttered into his coffee.

"Coffee stunts the growth." Harry teased, sipping his orange juice.

"Eh, I'm five eight already." The green eyed cat-boy glared.

"Oh yes, rub in the fact you're seven and a half inches taller!" The taller boy laughed, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulder. "Have you noticed the potion isn't very popular? Only three others have used it."

"Eh, so what? That's one per house." Terry sipped his coffee again, "wonder who our champion will be?"

"Diggory." Harry said automatically, getting stares from his housemates. "What? I overheard him and Cho speaking about it. He's the only person, who isn't a Ravenclaw, that is smart enough and of age."

"Are you saying if you were of age-" Lisa Moon started.

"No way!" Harry laughed, "this is too dangerous. I'm happy with staying alive, thanks."

"Harry doesn't like those things. He's a natural flier, but refuses to be a Quidditch player. Says it's too dangerous."

"Because it is! Who wants to fly with the chance of getting hit in the head hard enough to kill someone? I don't." Harry stood, "well, I'm headed to potions. See ya!" Terry snickered as his friend saluted them before leaving. Harry grinned as he entered the Potion Classroom early, setting up his things and going over his essay. It wasn't long before others entered, and the shortened class began.

When the other schools arrived, Harry had his nose buried in a book. His housemates just snorted, realizing he didn't care for what was going around him, but about the ending of his muggle mystery book. The night passed with Dumbledore explaining in depth what would be going on until Halloween when the champions were drawn.

"Harry Potter...HARRY POTTER!" However, the teen was hyperventilating beside his friend. His anxiety kicking in. Terry paled, grabbing his friend's shoulders. "Harry, get up here!"

"Harry, mate, can you hear me? Harry? HARRY SNAP OUT OF IT!" Terry froze when a teacher grabbed him and slapped in. Harry screamed. It was so loud, it was nearly inhuman. "STOP IT!" The taller Ravenclaw pulled his friend away as the others surrounded him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please uncle, stop!" Harry whimpered, shrinking away from the hands of the one person he trusted. "I won't do it again! Please stop! It hurts!"

"Wha- Harry, it's okay. You're safe! It's me, Terry. You're home! You're at Hogwarts!" Unfocused green eyes snapped back to reality with a choked sob. "Shh..."

"I didn't do it! People die in this, Terry. I can't do it! I'm not a champion! I'm not invincible!"

"I know, Har. I _know_."

"I'm just Harry, the smarty-pants."

"Yes Harry."

"I can't do this!"

"Yes you can. Because I'm going to be helping you."

"Mr. Boot-" McGonagall started.

"No! He's fourteen! The same age as your granddaughter!" The hall went deadly silent. "He isn't some superhero! He's a child. If this is related to Voldemort, I'm having my mum take him far away, where no one can find him!" Harry giggled slightly hysterically.

"You almost completely recited what my uncle said before I got my letter. 'We're going away, far away! Where they can't find us!'" The fourteen year old crackled, sending shivers down everyone's spine.

"What's wrong with him?" A first year whispered finally.

"Oh Merlin..." Severus Snape moaned as Harry's glamours fell. Bruises at all stages of healing littered not just his face, but arms and neck as well. The Boy-Who-Live fainted then and there. "Albus, he's been abused! Where did you send him!" The potions master knelt beside the boy, checking vitals as Poppy pushed her way through.

"I told you Albus! I told you that they were the worst sort of muggle!" The dark haired man looked at his co-worker sharply. "He sent him to his aunt." The man started as the teen started to come around from his bed in the infirmary.

"No! Petunia Dursley hated her sister! _Why_ would you send him to her? What happened to the Potters?" All laughter left Harry's form.

"Potters? I have magical relatives?"

"Of course you do!" Terry said, shocked. "Didn't you know?"

"I didn't even know my powers were magic until I turned eleven! I have family that could have loved me!"

"Harry, look at me." Bright green eyes met black. "I will personally go to them and tell them that you need them. They moved to America when Voldemort fell. They probably believed you dead."

"But what about the papers? I was all over them!"

"They don't read the papers. They don't like the gossip." Severus sighed, standing. "I'll be right back." Terry come sat beside his best friend's left hand. He grabbed the hand softly.

"It's horrible. Everyone outside of Ravenclaw is calling you an attention seeking whore." Harry flinched, "my thoughts exactly. What now?"

"I fight for my life."

"I'm going to be working on a way to get you out of this, Mr. Potter." Albus said softly, eyes sad. "I promise, I'll find a way to get you out of it."

"Yeah, you do that. Can I go back to sleep now?" The adults left, but Harry wouldn't let Terry move. "Just until I'm asleep."

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry yawned as he woke up the next morning to voices. Frowning, he looked around his curtain. The headmaster, the school Medi-witch, his head of house, and his Potions professor stood talking with a man and woman.

The woman had soft golden hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin. She was wearing a black set of robes, and a necklace with the rune for protection hanging from it. Her arm was linked with the man currently speaking. He had familiar shaggy black hair, violet blue eyes, and tanned skin. He was wearing burgundy robes lined with gold and had something that was even more familiar.

The Potter family ring.

"I don't care if we moved to Antarctica! He is my nephew!"

"He is your great-great-nephew..."

"He is family, Albus Dumbledore! You told me that Sirius had him!"

"Black was deemed unsuitable to care even for himself, let alone a child." Severus said coldly. "Black had been locked away in Azkaban, wrongfully accused."

"Great Merlin Albus! I went to school with you! When did I ever seem to pose a threat to anyone?" The man demanded.

"Now Alexander-"

"Don't you play the disappointed grandfather!" The woman shouted.

"Hush, all of you now! You'll wake Harry up!" Terry snapped, seeing as everyone's back was to them, they didn't notice he had already awoken. "He hardly sleeps as it is!" Terry had been hiding apparently.

"Mr. Boot-" Professor Flickwick started.

"No, damn it! My best friend has been abused! All because of blood wards that don't exist because his aunt doesn't love him!" The boy was starting to get hysterical. "I push away all my questions because the one time I did ask, he brushed it off! We were eleven! But you! You're the adult! A teacher of a boarding school! A magic one at that! Aren't you supposed to be able to sense if a child is troubled?

Harry silently got out of bed and walked up to the taller teen. Once in arms reach, the boy-who-live gave Terry a backwards hug. The older boy froze before relaxing. "It's not fair, Harry. You're such a kind person."

"The world isn't fair, Terry. But there is one thing that I hold in mind." When the other stayed silent, the teen continued. "Karma is a bitch."

"What goes around comes around, basically, right?"

"You know me so well." The adults shared looks as the two parted.

"Harry, I am so sorry!" The woman whispered, walking up to him. "If we had known-"

"I heard most of your conversation. I won't blame you. Others, however, I can and will until they have proven they are truly sorry for their wrong deed."

"Harry-" Dumbledore started, but Harry glared at him.

"You aren't sorry. You wanted me to view you as my personal hero. I'm not stupid. You sent me to the Dursleys so you could have a pawn. Too bad I got my mother's brains, isn't it, _professor_?" The man was silent as Harry turned to his family. "I hope you don't expect me to call you a- to call you what I called Petunia."

"Call me Athena, child. Maybe one day you could stand to call me the correct familial term, but until then Athena or Thea is okay. This is my husband, Alex."

"Thank you for coming all this way."

"Are there any words we should avoid saying around you?"

"Boy, freak, slut, whore, faggot, abnormal, thing, and I don't do good with yelling." The woman flinched. "Thank you, though, Thea. I never thought I would have real family." The other's disappeared, but Harry pinned Terry with a sharp look. "Don't you dare leave Terry. You're my best friend."

"Harry this is family matters-"

"And you're as good as family to me!" Terry grinned, pulling Harry into a soft bone-crushing hug. However, his mind was on how his heart hurt on those words. Harry would never understand his feelings, and if his mentioning of triggers meant what he thought it did, Harry didn't have good experience with men. He could only hope he could change that. "You're thinking too much again Terry."

"I'm a Ravenclaw. It's in the description."

"I am too, but you don't see me constantly thinking."

"Yeah, but are you sure you have room for thinking? With all those muggle mystery books-"

"Oh hush you!"

"Eh, you love me anyways."

"The sad sad truth."

The older Potters shared looks. This was how Lily and James had acted. Admittedly it was more open, and obvious because they weren't afraid of their emotions like Harry, but the fact they were flirting struck the couple numb. Maybe there was a chance for Harry to heal, and the Boot heir was the key. It was now the question on whether they would do something with those feelings. Or rather, if Harry could do something with them.

"Alex, what's going to happen with the tournament? I really really don't want to be in this."

"I've been looking into it, Harry. Nothing can break the contract. It magically pulls you into it. The only way you could escape it is if you lost your magic or became gravely ill." Terry told him softly, eyes sad.

"Damn it! This is Dumbledore's or Voldemort's fault! I just know it!" The boy ranted, tears starting again.

"Hey, calm down. You have me behind you all the way. Not to mention an auror family member, and the rest of our house."

"You promise?"

"Yes, Harry, I promise. I won't let you go it alone."

"Thanks Terry, you're the best." Harry yawned then and his friend pushed him towards the bed he had vacated an hour ago. "Stay with me until I fall asleep."

"Of course I will." I always will, Terry thought, sitting down where he could hold his hand. The Potters left, knowing their Nephew was in good hands.


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks slowly passed for the Ravenclaws. Before they knew it, it was the day of the first task. Cedric Diggory, being the loyal friend that he is, told Harry what he was up against, and he wasn't happy. Nor was anyone else except for Dumbledore.

Dragons.

"I'm dead!" Harry whined into Terry's lap. The older Ravenclaw chuckled as other's rolled their eyes. "A dragon! Something even tamers have a hard time with!"

"You'll be fine. After all, you're a parselmouth. Though not the exact same language, a dragon should understand it." Terry tried to placate his friend. Harry relaxed as the boy ran a hand through his hair.

"I think Dumbledore is behind this somehow." That caused the whole room to silence. "Who else would want to test me like this? My first three years, after something happened, he always looked at me with this disappointed angry look about him." A few of the older years nodded along with his reasoning. They had seen the calculating looks all three of those years that the headmaster had sent the young boy.

"And whatever he is planning will fail, Harry. I promise you, I will always stand beside you. If push comes to shove, I'll even stand in front of you to protect you."

"Terry, that's dangerous! Why would you do something like that? I would never want you to be hurt because of me! I couldn't live with myself if I lost you because you were protecting me!"

"Harry, it's my life. I will protect you anyway I can, because you are my closest friend." He left out that the small boy also held his heart. However, green eyes turned suspicious.

"You're acting like a protective boyfriend. Why?" Terry winced, looking away. "Oh Merlin. Terry, please don't tell me..." Harry sat up, eyes sad. "I'm a wreck, Terry. I don't understand what love is." Harry looked at where his hands gripped his friend's arm. "I'm terrified of most touch, and when someone is angry. I admit, I am gay. I like boys. However, I'm terrified of girls. Absolutely terrified."

"Harry...c'on, I have somewhere I want to show you." The dark haired teen persuaded. Harry nodded, following diligently behind his friend. They reached a tapestry where Terry crossed in front of a section of wall three times. On the third pass, a door appeared. "The elves call it the Come and Go room." Inside was a copy of the Ravenclaw common room. "The proper name is the Room of Requirements. Isn't it awesome?"

"Yeah...why did you bring me here?"

"I found it at the beginning of the school year. I'd planned on showing you earlier, but with everything that is happening, I just forgot. I...I think you need to get somethings off your chest. About what the Dursleys did." Harry stiffened before sinking into his seat.

"I...my uncle found out I was gay last year. It was right before my birthday. He sent me to a...correctional facility. I had to pretend the treatment was working, or else they would force a prostitute on us. I was raped a lot, Terry. I learned that I had to hide who I was. So when I learned it was accepted here, I was both relieved and scared."

"I understand." Terry moved in front of Harry, taking his hands. "Will you give me a chance, Harry? Let me show you what love is. Let me help you. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work. You'll always be my best friend. I will always love you, no matter what."

"Terry..." Harry flung himself at the tall teen with a sob.

"I'll take care of you. I promise."


End file.
